Complications and Secrets
by akasakuluvr67
Summary: Hidan starts to become interested in the new girl at his school. That interest slowly turns into something more, although he doesn't admit it. But, will the problems involving his gang get in the way of a relationship that might start? HidanxSakura
1. New Girl

Hewo! This is my first story on here and i made this to pass time and actually do something productive. I read a lot of fanfics so i decided to try and make one. I'm okay with any criticism, because I'm sure that it'll help my writing since I don't think this'll be really good. Please enjoy :D!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Because then the Akatsuki would all still be alive and good people.

* * *

><p>Complications and Secrets<p>

Chapter 1

New Girl

"Class, today we have a new student. Please introduce yourself," the teacher announced. He had white hair and a mask and headband that covered one eye and his mouth and nose. He help a book in his hand that he was constantly looking over to.

I stood silently, looking over the class with a bored look. I could easily tell what the different types of people there were. 'Popular', 'emos', 'sluts' and 'whores', 'nerds', and whatever other groups of people you can think of. Before I could say my name, or anything at all, the door was kicked in.

"Sup bitches!

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

'_Damn fucking hall monitors!'_

I was currently walking to homeroom with Kakuzu. He was, like always, counting his 'precious' money. _'Tch! What a damn money whore.' I_ was just going to skip classes, but no. Fucking Kakuzu just had to make me wait for him and his money, causing us to run into that freaking hall monitor. _'I should sacrifice that bastard to Jashin-sama!' I_ smirked at that thought. Great, homeroom was just around the corner and the teacher for that class is Kakashi. I didn't particularly hate that class, we got to do whatever since the teacher was always focused on his perverted book, but it was just so fucking boring that I could die from boredom.

As I got closer to the door, I got ready for an awesome entrance. With a smirk, I swung my right leg at the door, causing it to fall into the classroom.

BAM!

"Sup bitches!" I replied.

I took a look at my surrounding, a smirk still plastered on my face. Suddenly I realized the pink haired girl standing in front of the class. My Jashin, she was hot. She wore a black shirt with purple and red letters that spelled 'OBEY'. A black leather jacket, with the sleeves reaching only to her elbows, over her shirt, and black ripped up jeans with chains hanging from the sides. She had on black and purple DC high tops. Her nails were painted black and she wore a studded dragon alchemy gothic earring. She had on black eyeliner and mascara. Her pink hair reached her mid-back and her bangs were long and swiped to one side, almost fully covering one emerald colored eye. She had a perfect hour glass figure. She wasn't just hot, she looked fucking badass too.

I walked to the front-center of the room, where she was standing. I had on my smirk that made girls either faint or hit on him. This still made girls faint at that very moment, but also made others look at the new girl with envy. However, she seemed unfazed and bored. _'What the Jashin?' _She just stared at me like I was wasting her time. I stood there dumbfounded for awhile, until I smirked at her again.

"Welcome to the school pink bitch."

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

Hidan walked to an empty seat in the back of the room closest to the door and rested his head in his hands, with his elbows propped up on the desk. His gaze was fixed on the girl in the front, while she slightly glared at him. He chuckled lightly, _'She's interesting...maybe I'll come to class more often.' _Kakuzu, who was forgotten, startled Hidan when he plopped down in the desk next to him.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

Meanwhile, Sakura was currently having a conversation with her inner self, or in her case, her mental disease and the cause of all her headaches.

_'How dare he call me a pink haired bitch!'_

_** 'Right? Who does he think he is?'**_

_'Hmph! Whatever, I'll leave it for now'_

_**'Well, besides that...he's really hot!'**_

_'Of course, that's all you really care about.'_

_**'Come on, you have to admit that he's a freaking sex god. Wouldn't you like to just-'**_

_' I don't want to hear about your fantasies inner...'_

_**'Fine! But I know you're thinking the same. We are the same person after all.'**_

Now that she paid more attention to his appearance, she did have to agree a little with her inner, just a little! His hair was a white silver color that was slicked back. He wore a simple white button up shirt with most of the buttons unbuttoned, showing his well-toned abs. Along with that, he wore baggy navy blue jeans and some black converse shoes. What was really intriguing were his purplish-pink eyes. It was an unusual color. But what could she say, with her natural pink hair, although people always thought I was dyed. Well, he was certainly interesting, she'd give him that.

"Uhh, can you please introduce yourself now miss Haruno," the teacher said as he sweat-dropped.

She snapped her head to the teacher, when she came out of her deep thoughts, then turned back to her classmates.

In a bored tone and short reply, she simply stated her name, "Haruno, Sakura," and went to take a seat in the very back next to the window.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

In the back of the classroom, Kakuzu noticed the interest in Hidan's eyes when he looked at the girl. Sure, he usually wouldn't care, Hidan was interested in lots of girl and had a lot of one night stands, but this girl seemed to interest Hidan TOO much, and with a different interest than what Hidan would usually have.

Kakuzu leaned over to Hidan. "Hidan... you better not get too close. You know what will happen if she gets involved in _that_, and leader-sama won't be happy with you either."

Hidan stayed frozen for a few seconds before he replied with a sigh, "I know." He then proceeded to bury his head in his arms to go to sleep.

Kakuzu noticed the sudden change in Hidan's attitude and narrowed his eyes slightly, but turned his attention back to his money.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. I would love you forever if you review .<p> 


	2. Meetings

Yay! Chapter 2! Thank you to my first two reviewers, MystereKitsune and sasusakurocks321, i thought i'd get no reviews at all (lol). Anyway! On with the story.

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Complications and Secrets<p>

Chapter 2

Meetings

_'God today is such a tiring day.'_

So far I had met an absolute idiotic blond, Naruto, who seemed to be fascinated with me. And cue the eye roll. But to make it worse, he brought along his friends to meet me, which I'm pretty sure I made it perfectly freaking clear that I did not want anything to do with him. Seriously, they all seemed like nice friends, but it would be so annoying to have them around, especially since they'd get in my way if anything bad happened.

_'Holy crap, I have a headache.'_

I tried to get rid of it by clearing my mind and continuing on my way to the cafeteria doors. I wasn't even hungry, but might as well check what they would have at this piece of shit that they call a school. I opened the cafeteria doors and immediately, the sound of conversations and spoons clinging against plates echoed throughout the cafeteria. I ignored the turning of heads that looked at my hair when I walked passed and got my food. All I got was some pudding, rice and a fruit cup. I would have just got the pudding, but no. their was a freaking minimum on how much food you're supposed to get. What fucking school does that? Sighing, I quickly tried to look for an empty table, before the shouts of a certain blond interrupted my... 'search.'

"Sakura-chan! Come sit with us!" the hyper-active boy shouted, practically deafening me, along with the rest of the people inside the cafeteria.

_'And there goes my chance at relieving my headache.'_

_**'Tell me about it, at least you're not the one that is actually inside your mind! I think I'm dying...'**_

_'Honestly inner...'_

Rolling my eyes, I continued to scan the area for just one empty table to sit. Why is it so hard to find just one empty table? Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Naruto running towards me.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, don't you wanna sit over there with us?" asked Naruto with a big smile.

Again, I rolled my eyes and scanned the area...again! _'I swear this is starting to piss me o...Holy shit inner! Finally I found one!'_

_**'That doesn't really help me since I'm not the body outer...'**_

_'Whatever you say inner, whatever you say.'_

Totally ignoring Naruto's pleading to get me to join him and his friends, I starting walking towards the table that was covered in the shadows. _'No wonder I couldn't find it, geez.' _Naruto seemed to notice where I was going since he spoke up.

"Uh...u-um Sakura, I don't think y-you should sit there..."

I let out my hundredth sigh for the day, "And why the hell not?" I asked, still walking to the table.

"B-b-because the A-Akatsuki sit there," he answered with a worried and cautious look as he glanced around the cafeteria as if searching for said Akatsuki.

_'Ah, the Akatsuki. I have heard a lot about them since I started school this morning, even though it's my first day. Everybody seems to talk about them.'_

_**' You wanna know what I heard? That they're the bad asses of this school and they're fucking hot.'**_

_'Can't you think of anything besides a hot guy?'_

_**'I'm so hurt Sakura, but what if they seriously are? How hot do you think they are? Do you think they would be like 'cute-hot', or maybe they're just 'average-hot'. Oh shit, what if they're like freaking like 'sex-god hot'. **_

Shutting out the horrifying images that inner is currently imagining, I replied to Naruto, "So what? It's not like I give a damn." With that I walked away and continued on my wonderful journey to the table.

When I finally got to the table though, the sudden gasps and the murmurings that got louder did not please me. It was annoying, absolutely horrible for my headache, and I hated attention. Hence the reason why I dress like a freaking 'emo', as some might say, besides the fact that I just simply liked these kinds of clothes. They made me feel like I could just disappear in the shadows and be alone, so that no one will bother me. The times when I'm alone, are really the only times I have to show my real emotions that are always bottled up inside. I would cry for hours in my room. Although, I did grow out of that. I realized that there was no point in it. Why should I cry? I had no reason to cry anymore. What has happened in my past has already happened. I can't change that, and I can't change what I did back then. So, I wear these clothes to make myself feel like I could just disappear from this world when I was in the shadows, so I couldn't hurt anybody like I did before. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that same incident happened again...

Another plate was dropped in front of me, snapping me out of my thoughts. My hand was on my spoon, which was in the pudding. I must have started stirring it when I was thinking. I slowly looked up to see who it was that decided to bring me back to earth. My eyes met two purplish-gray...was his eye...ringed? And he had a freaking shit load of piercings too! Anyway, deciding it wasn't really important right now, I looked at the others around him. There was him and eight others guys, and a girl. The girl had blue hair and a blue origami flower in her hair. Then I noticed a blue guy, freaking BLUE. I swear, his skin is tinted blue. He had black eyes and blue hair. The guy next to him had black hair that was long and in a low ponytail; his eyes were black with some red in them. I saw a guy with a mask on. He had green eyes, that looked to be surrounded by red.

_'Holy shit, what's up with these guys and their eye and skin colors!'_

_**'That just adds to their fucking sexiness! Just jump them now Sakura! What I would give to be in charge right now...'**_

I turned my attention back to the group in front of me. I saw saw a long haired blond guy with bright blue eyes. Half of his hair was tied in a high ponytail, while the other half covered his right eye. Beside him stood a shorter member of the group. He had short, messy red hair and brown eyes. I looked over and saw another member. He had on a mask that covered his entire face. I'm surprised this school would even allow that. From the eye hole, I could see that his eyes were like the one who had long black hair in a low ponytail, and he had black hair like him, but it was short and spiky. Then there was a guy who seemed darker on one side than he was on the other. He had green hair and yellow eyes. And the last member had white ha...

_'OH...MY..LORD! That's the fucking asshole in my homeroom!'_

_**'Mmhmm...you barely noticed him...?'**_

_'What! You noticed! Why didn't you tell me inner!'_

_**'Hey, don't blame me. I was too busy raping them with my eyes and **_**thinking**_** of raping them.'**_

_'Sometimes inner...i just hate you so freaking much...'_

_** 'Hey! You would probably lose your sanity if you didn't have me!'**_

_'I think it's the exact opposite...'_

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

Hidan's POV

I waited for her to finish looking over the members of the Akatsuki. I was all the way in the back, so she saw me last. In the middle of looking over all of us, she always looked like she went into a whole different world, and then snapped back to real life. It was cute.

_'Whoa! Stop right there Hidan! Did I just call her cute? No, that's definitely not what I meant. Sure, she was hot, and I would love to get into her pants, but Hidan does not call any girl cute! I mean it's not like I liked her. I could so get anyone any time that looks better than her, and is more entertaining, if you know what I mean. Of course! That was not me who said that, because I would never say anything like that!'_

Ending my thoughts, I realized that she was back and that she was glaring at me. I smirked and walked to the front, ignoring the surprised glances and small glares given to me by the member and Pein.

"Sup again, bitch."

"Don't call me a fucking bitch, asshole," she growled out.

"Hidan," Pein's voice rang out,"who is she?"

_'Tch! Fucking ass'_

Putting on a fake smile, I turned to face Pein, "Leader-sama, you didn't know? This is the new girl of the school, Sakura Haruno."

"Well, teach your new '_pet_' to stay off our table," he hissed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sakura's face turn red and her fists clench tight. I smirked knowing how feisty this one is.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

Sakura's POV

_'Oh...hell...no. He did not just call me his fucking _pet_!'_

**_'That's fine I'd be his pet any...'_**

_'Shut it inner!'_

I stepped forward until I was really close to him. "Listen, you mother fucking shithead. I am _not_ his fucking _pet_. And I don't care if this is _your_ table. I will sit here if I fucking want to!" I snarled.

I slid my plate to me, that was across the table from where we stood, knocking down his plate in the process and threw it near his feet causing pudding, rice, and fruit to spill over his shoes and pants. I could tell he was thoroughly pissed by this because of the look on his face. The members were staring at me with complete shock, except for Hidan, who was smirking, and gave a look that clearly said 'damn she's hot'. Gasps were heard throughout the cafeteria, and I realized not only were the members staring at me in complete shock, but the whole cafeteria was too. Looking back at 'leader-sama', as they call him, I smirked. "Just because you _may_ think you own this school because you _may _think you scare everyone in this school, I'll tell you right now, I am so not intimidated by you. So, I suggest you stop acting so high and mighty." I smiled again, and turned on my heel to walk out the cafeteria. When I started walking, I faintly heard the blue guy say, "Damn, you just got told, Pein." and the whole group, minus Pein, erupt in laughter. Smirking again, I continued on my way out, mentally thinking and laughing, _'Haha, I am so screwed.' _Hey, you can't live without at least a little excitement right?

* * *

><p>Review!...of course i can't forget my please and thank you.<p> 


End file.
